Fictober 2019
by shikidark193
Summary: Serie de drabbles parte del fictober de la página de Hfroppy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y sólo la historia es mía. Esto es parte del fictober Sasunaru de la página de Facebook "Hfroppy". **_

Día 1: Vinculo

_¿En este mundo cómo se miden las ganancias y las pérdidas? ¿Cuándo algo es considerado correcto o incorrecto?_

Era el pensamiento surcando la mente del último Uchiha con vida. Sentado en la rama más alta de un árbol enorme, perteneciente a un bosque cuya ubicación no interesaba. Se dejaba bañar por los rayos blanquecinos de la luna llena en el cielo. Tan hermosa y resplandeciente como una moneda de plata. Su rostro libre de expresión era difícil adivinar sus pensamientos para quien lo viera. Excepto para una persona, la cual se tendrá a cientos de kilómetros de él. Había abandonado la aldea de la Hoja en busca de la redención de sus pecados. Dejó atrás lo más valioso en su vida ...

―Usuratonkachi ―susurró con aire nostálgico.

Aquella voz aterciopelada rompió el voto de silencio de la naturaleza, cual melodía. Una triste y llena de anhelo por quien lo rescató de la oscuridad. Después de todo, aquel rubio era como el mismo Sol, brillante y cálido. Él por su lado era como la luna. Su luz provenía de Naruto. No mintió cuando en el Valle del Fin necesitarían que sin él inmersión en la completa soledad. Sin embargo, aun con su ayuda, el remordimiento por sus errores.

―Aunque digas que no importa, no puedo estar a tu lado de esta manera ―confesó a la nada. El bosque fiel confidente permitía considerar qué guardaba recelosamente. No importa cuanto te ame ―confesó mirando el espacio vacío de su brazo ausente―. Y nunca debo olvidar lo que te hice.

El viento frío sacudió gratuitamente sus negros cabellos cubriendo sus ojos. Aquella gentil brisa no solo lo visitó a él, sino también a cierto rubio. Naruto no podría dormir tranquilo. Por ello subió hasta su tejado y se envió a mirar el cielo. Le gustaba observar la majestuosa luna. Los recuerdos de quien llevaba un símbolo de la misma eran evocados nada más posar sus ojos en ella. Era la manera más rápida de sentirlo cerca. Podía percatarse de su chakra sin problemas, pero no era eso que buscaba sentir. Quería saber acerca de esos sentimientos escondidos y recelosamente protegidos por su dueño.

―¿No podemos olvidarlo todo y fingir que todo fue un mal sueño? ―Preguntó a la luna como si fuera un respondedor.

Su mano buscó en su bolsillo su propia bandana. Antes tenía la perteneciente a Sasuke siempre a la mano. Era una forma de darse ánimos en tiempos oscuros. Le recordaba el valor de sus promesas. Cumplió la que hizo ya tres años, pero no se hizo del todo satisfecho. El viento parecía silbar tonadas de desamor. ¿Por qué? Llevó su única mano a su propio pecho tocando la zona del corazón. El dolor seguía allí. Era la única parte de su ser inconforme con sus elecciones. Palpitaba de manera dolorosa pidiendo ir por su otra mitad, pero no podría. Sasuke quería eso. Sentirse redimido por completo y no era quien para impedírselo.

―Yo sé que pronto volverá y mientras mi pecho duela no dejaré de esperarte, Teme ―murmuró con una sonrisa.

" _Nuestra conexión y momentos juntos seguirán perdurando, pues nuestra historia no ha finalizado"_


	2. Chapter 2

Día 2: Malentendido

Sasuke estaba desde hacía varios momentos debatiéndose si entrar o no a su propia habitación. Había oído de la visita del torpe rubio al que llamaba mejor amigo gracias a su amorosa madre. Hasta ahí todo normal, todo correcto. Sin embargo, se había entretenido por una llamada de su compañero Neji, el cual le comentó unos asuntos del consejo estudiantil al cual ambos pertenecían. Su hermano mayor Itachi le comentó que se diera prisa. Esa sonrisa de lado con cierta diversión y burla no le auguraron nada bueno. Y más cuando cierto nombre también salió de sus labios. No iba a preocuparse por ese otro tonto, pero al llegar a la puerta fue recibido por…

―Sí, hazlo, Charasuke ―gritó Uzumaki con clara emoción en su voz.

―Con gusto ―respondió su torpe, molesto y copiado hermano gemelo.

Luego de eso se oyeron varios gemidos. Bastante agudos provenientes del interior, haciéndole replantearse si entrar o no. De inmediato su mente comenzó a analizar la situación. No debería sorprenderle que entre esos dos surgiera algo. Después de todo eran bastante compatibles. El mismo sentido tonto del humor, la positividad y energía desbordante. Pensándolo fríamente eran muy parecidos. No dudaba de la posibilidad de que fueran una buena pareja. Tristemente tenía altas expectativas de ellos. Durarían mucho tiempo. Quizás hasta años y él tendría que estar allí para ellos.

"_Sigue siendo mi hermano y mi mejor amigo. Debo apoyarles a pesar de mi envidia"_

Pensó de manera madura. Él era el mayor, tan sólo por unos ínfimos minutos, pero lo era. Debía tenerle consideración al menor. Advertirle a Naruto que no podía lastimarlo y al otro sobre dejar a sus "gatitas" de lado. No toleraría una infidelidad hacia el rubio siendo tan buena persona como era. Él merecía ser amado y…

"_Yo podría haber estado en el lugar de mi gemelo. Si tan sólo no fuera tan cobarde y me hubiera confesado antes"._

Habían sido amigos tanto tiempo y cuando sus sentimientos cambiaron se aterró y los negó. Eso le enseñaría a tomar más riesgos en el futuro. Se mordió los labios con fuerza. Reprimió la ira contra sí mismo y su propia debilidad. Aun no sabían que estaba al tanto, tenía tiempo. Podría practicar falsear su sonrisa y felicitarlos sin levantar sospechas.

―¿Crees que el Teme se enoje cuando lo sepa? ―preguntó Naruto preocupado.

Sasuke se acercó aún más a la puerta para escuchar mejor. Oyó su apodo, así que él tenía algo que ver en sus asuntos. ¿Tendrían miedo de decirle sobre su relación? ¿Tan malo era el concepto que tenían de él como para temerle? Dios, él los consideraba valiosos a ambos. Jamás desearía otra cosa que no sea la dicha y prosperidad para ellos. Se decidió entonces entrar y ahorrarse los secretismos.

―Ya los oí ―anunció con la voz firme viendo a Naruto y a su hermano delante de la computadora sobre su escritorio.

La cara de seriedad de Sasuke cambió a confusión al verlos sentados delante de su ordenador. ¿No estaban teniendo intimidad? Los otros dos por su lado palidecieron y tocaron varios botones y el mouse logrando congelar la pantalla. Cuando, lo que fuera que intentaban, no funcionó, se voltearon hacia él y le dedicaron una mirada llena de terror.

―¡No nos mates! ―gritó Naruto con las manos en alto.

―Él me incitó ―señaló Charasuke jalando el cuello de la ropa de Uzumaki.

―Mentira, fuiste tú ―se defendió el otro, golpeando su hombro enojado.

―No importa cuál de ustedes fue el que… ―interrumpió Sasuke queriendo poner orden a la situación.

―Ahh

―¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó el azabache mayor al oír el gemido proveniente de su escritorio.

Uchiha se acercó a la computadora viendo la pantalla congelada, pues entre Charasuke y el rubio estuvieron presionando los botones de forma torpe anteriormente. No avanzó nada el mouse, pero logró distinguir su cuenta de Facebook abierta con un video de un tortuga gimiendo. Su muro no tenía nada de especial. La usaba para algunos trabajos de la escuela y demás. Por lo mismo sólo tenía agregadas personas de ese círculo.

―¿Una broma? ―preguntó Uchiha volteando a ver a Naruto y Charasuke.

―Podemos explicarlo ―intentaron defenderse alzando las manos.

Estuvo durante varios momentos pensando y sufriendo internamente por creer a su mejor amigo y amor secreto en brazos de su hermano. Todo para qué? Para descubrir la torpe razón por la cual estaban invadiendo su habitación. Los mataría. Definitivamente les haría recordar que con los videos de tortugas gimiendo no se jugaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Día 3: Comodín Familia

"_Grupo de personas formado por una pareja que convive y tiene un proyecto de vida en común, y sus hijos, cuando los tienen. O conjunto de ascendientes, descendientes y demás personas relacionadas entre sí por parentesco de sangre o legal"._ Esa era la definición tradicional de familia. Burda y simple. Naruto no conocía personas que compartieran su sangre. El tercer Hokage había sido estricto respecto a ese asunto y guardó en secreto la identidad de sus padres. ¿Por qué? Nunca lo supo. Se enteró de la identidad de su padre cuando se encontró con su espíritu la vez que el Kyubi se descontroló.

—_¿Por qué no tengo mamá y papá? —preguntó una vez al anciano. _

—_No puedo responder a eso —respondió Sarutobi fumando su pipa con tranquilidad. _

No hubo más preguntas al respecto desde ese día. ¿Para qué? Fueran quiénes fueran estaban muertos o desinteresados de su persona. Fueron esos amargos recuerdos los que lo llevaron a la decisión de adoptar al pequeño huérfano. La guerra había dejado decenas de pequeños sin familia. Motivación principal para mandar a construir el orfanato. No obstante había un pequeño niño rechazado por todos. Le recordó a él mismo. No podía darle la espalda como hicieron con su persona.

—¡Hokage-sama! —llamó uno de sus consejeros—. Ese niño es un peligro latente.

—Es tan sólo un pequeño asustado y perdido —dijo firme. Su mandíbula se tensó fuertemente conteniendo sus deseos de gritarles.

—Algún día crecerá y sabrá la verdad tras la muerte de su clan —advirtió Koharu.

—Correré el riesgo —aseguró con seriedad dándoles la espalda para fijarse en la ventana de su oficina—. Si no hay nada más que hablar, lárguense ―ordenó sin interés en seguir con esa absurda discusión.

Dicha orden fue acatada casi de inmediato. Los consejeros podían entender un poco la postura del Hokage. Después de todo se trataba de un superviviente perdido del clan Namikaze. Alguien con habilidades peligrosas e incontrolables. Mas, ellos sabían del carácter terco del jinchuriki. Era mejor retirarse y planear algo mejor. Quizás alguna estrategia o propuesta imposible de rechazar. Sólo por ello abandonaron la oficina dejándolo solo. Solo, si se exceptuaba al Uchiha. Estaba oculto en las sombras. Su presencia fue indetectable para todos dejándolo escuchar cada detalle de la conversación.

—¿Me regañaras también? ―preguntó Uzumaki a su acompañante.

—Seguramente ya sabes mi opinión al respecto —respondió serio—. ¿Por qué esos consejeros siguen en su puesto? Han sacrificado un clan a tus espaldas.

—Mi autoridad no está sobre la de ellos ―suspiró con cansancio―. El señor del fuego es quien puede sacarlos.

—Siguen viéndote la cara ―regañó Uchiha, pues se enteró de ciertos por menores sobre los altos mandos.

—Por ahora dejemos eso de lado y ayúdame con el pequeño ―pidió Naruto acercándose a abrazarlo.

—Adoptaste un niño sin consultarme primero ―protestó apoyando su mejilla en el hombro del otro.

—No creo que sea difícil para ti adaptarte ―comentó Naruto alegremente mientras acariciaba los negruzcos cabellos del otro―. Además sé que querías un hijo y aunque no es en las mejores circunstancias... podemos ser su familia ahora.

―Un niño emparentado contigo con un clan masacrado por el consejo de Konoha ―le recordó el dueño del sharingan con genuina pena por el pequeño―. Estarás en serios problemas con los demás cuando se sepa que adoptaste un niño para criarlo conmigo.

―No importa ―respondió Naruto rompiendo el abrazo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos―. Nosotros seremos una familia. La que el niño necesita y la que a nosotros se nos negó.

Sasuke lo miró con ternura por aquel deseo de su pareja. Hacia mucho tiempo que sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo de anhelo por el mañana y ahora de nuevo podía disfrutar del mismo. Fue en ese momento en el que se propuso cumplir con su petición. Siempre perdía contra las miradas y muecas de Naruto cuando le pedía algo. Y mientras pudiera ver su sonrisa haría lo mejor posible por criar al pequeño juntos. Sólo por él podía sentirse pleno formando una nueva familia sin sentir que traicionaba a la perdida. Y esperaba conseguir ese mismo sentir en el niño recién adoptado.


	4. Chapter 4

Día 4: Pérdida

Se había ido. No podía ser cierto. Estaba seguro de su ubicación cuando lo dejó esa mañana en la casa. ¡Demonios! Debió tenerlo mejor vigilado, pero no pensó que alguien pudiera llevárselo de donde lo vio la última vez. Uzumaki salió corriendo sin pararse a pensar en nada más. Su rostro fue delineado por finas gotas de sudor. El esfuerzo realizado era enorme. Recientemente lo habían dejado salir del hospital. Tsunade insistió en el cuidado de su salud. Alargar su estancia en el hospital hasta tenerlo recuperado al cien por ciento. Oferta rechazada de forma inmediata. No pasaría ni un sólo minuto allí lejos de él.

―¡Maldición Sasuke! ―exclamó en voz alta mientras buscaba su chakra.

―No hace falta gritar tanto, Dobe ―respondió la voz del azabache.

En ese momento como si un freno estuviera instalado en sus pies, Uzumaki se detuvo. Alzó la mirada buscando al dueño de aquella voz. Lo encontró sentado en la rama de un árbol con sus vendajes algo sucios y medio sueltos. Tendría que llevarlo de las orejas de nuevo a su habitación del hospital. De un salto llegó a la rama donde estaba sentado el azabache. Acercó su rostro al contrario intentando detallar sus facciones. Buscando algún indicio sobre su sentir, pero nada. Como de costumbre, Sasuke mantenía sus sentimientos ocultos detrás de aquella estoica expresión.

―¿Por qué te fuiste? ―preguntó el rubio sin poder contenerse por más tiempo. Estaba enojado y preocupado por el otro.

―No tenía razones para quedarme ―respondió con simpleza.

―Pronto te darán un brazo nuevo y a mí también ―le recordó sonando animado.

―¿Eso importa? ―cuestionó mirándolo como si le hubiera dicho una enorme tontería―. Sólo son brazos falsos. Mentiras y reemplazos para intentar ocultar las consecuencias de mi estupidez ―dijo con reproche dirigido a sí mismo.

―¿Eso es lo que te molesta? ―interrogó nuevamente el rubio sentándose de forma más cómoda mientras lo abrazaba con su único brazo disponible―. Perder el brazo no es tan grave ttebayo ―aseguró Naruto con su típica sonrisa mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

―¿Lo dices en serio? ―preguntó Uchiha de mala manera. Su amigo solía ser demasiado… blando. Por no usar un término más ofensivo.

―¿Sabes? En realidad no me molesta la ausencia de nuestros brazos ―confesó el jinchuriki con una sonrisa cargada de melancolía―. Perder mi brazo, mi pierna, ¡mi vida de ser necesario! No importa si tú estás aquí ―aseguró sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada del azabache.

―Sigues siendo un idiota ―suspiró resignado. Uchiha no era capaz de entender el corazón de Uzumaki.

Naruto guardó silencio haciéndole compañía a Sasuke en aquella rama. Ambos habían perdido sus respectivos brazos por emplear sus técnicas más poderosas. No obstante, aquella perdida no significaba nada si podían conservar aquel lazo que los unía. Ellos lo sabían. Ni siquiera necesitaban ponerlo en palabras. Bastaba con sentir la cabeza morena apoyándose con suavidad en el hombro del otro para saber que todo estaba bien. La suave respiración de los shinobis se acompasaron al ritmo de la brisa. Sacrificar sus cuerpos era una minucia a comparación de lo ganado.


End file.
